Tony Stark
Stark's defiant, final words to Thanos: "And I... am... Iron Man." - Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, also known as Iron Man, is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is played by Robert Downey Jr. Stark was a genius and billionaire playboy who acted as a superhero by wearing a range of metal electromechanical armoured suits he built for himself, which has given him the moniker of Iron Man. He was one of the founding members and the benefactor of the Avengers. When Thanos and his army came to Earth in order to retrieve the Infinity Stones on the planet, Stark joined his allies to prevent this, but ultimately failed, as Thanos used the Stones to wipe out half of the universe's population. Stark was left in space after chasing Thanos. Eventually, he made it back to Earth, but wasn't the same, feeling defeated, he sequestered to a life with Pepper Potts, marrying her and beginning a family, with the birth of their only daughter, Morgan. Five years later, he had a visit from the Avengers, who devised a plan to go back in time through the Quantum Realm, to collect the Infinity Stones before Thanos had. While he wanted no part of it, as it may have risk the possibility of undoing his own daughter, he couldn't help but formulate a working idea for their plan to succeed. They were able to collect all the Stones, but accidentally led the Thanos of the past to follow them back, which led to an all-out war against Thanos, who changed his plan of wiping out half of the universe to wiping it all out period. In order to prevent this, Stark used his own suit to hold the Infinity Stones' power, who was then able to kill Thanos and his army, by disintegrating them into dust, as Thanos had done. This act was too much to bear on Stark's human body, which led to his heroic death. The world has since celebrated his sacrifice. , 2019. His allies consisted of the Avengers, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes (War Machine), Happy Hogan, and Nick Fury, former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Peter Parker (Spider-Man). Physical and personality traits Stark about himself: "Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist." - Biography Early life According to files Steve Rogers's looked at in a deleted scene in , Iron Man was born Anthony Edward Stark to Howard Stark and Maria Collins Corbonell in Manhattan, New York. Tony's file also said that he took over Stark Industries in 1992, but in , he was supposed to be 21 when this happened, making his birth year 1971. In , Maria was pregnant with Tony in 1970. Appearances * (2008) * (2008, cameo post-credits scene) * (2010, Davin Ransom portrays Stark as a child) * Marvel One-Shots ** The Consultant (2011, archival footage from The Incredible Hulk) * (2012) * (2013) * (2015) * WHiH Newsfront ** 102. "WHiH Newsfront Top Stories" (2015, photo) * (2016) * (2017) * (2018) * (2019) * (2019, archival footage from Civil War) Total appearances: 13. :Original: 9. :Archival: 2. :Photo: 2. Comics * Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! ** 1 of 2 (2010) ** 1 of 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 Prelude ** 1 of 2 (2013) ** 2 of 2 (2013) * Avengers: Infinity War Prelude ** 1 of 2 (2018) ** 2 of 2 (2018, flashback) Total appearances: 6. Mentions * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** 101. "Pilot" (2013) ** 106. "FZZT" (2013) ** 412. "Hot Potato Soup" (2017) * Ant-Man (2015) Total mentions: 5. References Category:Avengers Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Scientists Category:Stark Industries